shelter_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Prey
Prey '''are other types of animals in the Shelter 2 universe that do no pose a threat to the mother lynx and/or her cubs, and also provide food. '''Rabbits/Hares * Type: Prey * Feeds: Two Cubs * Collectible Skull: Yes * Spawns: Den, Tundra, Lake, Mountains Rabbits spawn either alone or in groups of four. They will most likely be the stable diet of both the lynx and the cubs. They are relatively fast and move in a zig-zag pattern, which can make them difficult to catch. When approached, mother lynx crouches, and rabbits will run once she gets too close. However, the lynx moves much faster, and provided you have enough stamina, you can eventually catch them. When running, they split off into groups, and the most effective way to feed cubs is to go after the largest group. Using this method to catch two at a time will effectively feed all four cubs. Vole/Mole * Type: Prey * Feeds: One Cub * Collectible Skull: No * Spawns: Den, Mountains, Lake, Tundra (Occasionally) Voles are often found scurrying along the ground as they travel between small holes scattered around the map. When chased they will run towards the nearest hole, and if the player does not catch it in time, it will escape. This is usually not a problem though, as the player can easily outrun it. Due to their easy catching and abundance, these are good to use when a cub becomes hungry and stops moving. However, because they only feed one at a time, using them as a primary food source is not recommended. Pheasant * Type: Prey * Feeds: Three Cubs * Collectible Skull: Yes * Spawns: Wooded areas in the Den and Lake Found in the forest areas of the Big Tree Area (Main Area) and the Lake Area, often the first sign of a pheasant being nearby is that of its call. These birds are hard to sneak up on, and when alerted to the player's presence they will dart away while emitting a loud alarm call. As they are only found in forests players might find it difficult to dodge around the trees and rocks to keep up with them, and after a few seconds of running the pheasant will eventually take flight and escape. However, when they are just taking off if the player is close enough they can jump and catch the bird mid-flight. Due to their high amount of food for cubs, they are a good source of food if you can manage to catch them. A good plan is to also catch a mole/vole to feed the last cub, so that all your cubs are fed. Deer * Type: Prey * Feeds: Four Cubs * Collectible Skull: Yes * Spawns: Lake, Tundra Deer are hard to catch, but an excellent food source. There are three types of deer, but they all require the same hunting methods: chase until the player is directly behind the deer, then jump so the lynx will automatically land on the deer's back and kill it. However, when the chase begins the deer are often faster than the lynx at first, so plenty of stamina is required in order to catch up with it. A good tactic is often to approach or drive the deer towards a rock or map wall- this forces the deer to turn around and run towards the waiting player. When used correctly this tactic can let the player kill two or even three deer at a time. Killing more than one isn't necessary though, unless for sport, as one deer will completely fill the stamina bar when eaten. The other way to catch a deer is to stalk towards it and while its head is down, and you are relatively close to it. Then, run towards it and pounce. In this method you may only get one deer, however. * Normal Deer: Common, and found in the Tundra in groups of about 4-5. They are pale brown and often have antlers of varying sizes. * Musk Deer: Fairly common, these deer are located in herds of 2-5 around the Lake Area. They are slightly smaller than the normal deer, and are a red-brown colour with a dark brown stripe along their back. Additionally, these deer have a set of small tusks in their mouth rather than antlers. * Chamois: Found in the Tundra in groups of 2-3, these "deer" are rare, and are actually a species of mountain goat. They are black, but have white faces with a black stripe down the middle. These facial markings have caused players to often refer to them as "Skull Deer" or sometimes even "Badger Deer" as a nod to the first Shelter. The Chamois are much faster than the other deer and are very difficult to catch. Grouse * Type: Prey * Feeds: Three Cubs * Collectible Skull: Yes * Spawns: Mountains This animal is part of the Mountains DLC. It is a black-colored bird that is similar to a pheasant. They can be mostly found in forests and offer food for three cubs. Grouse can fly, and when it sees you, will let out a noisy alarm call, and then take flight. Like the pheasant, you can still catch it when its in mid-flight by shift-spacing (pouncing) on it when you are close enough.